I Meet Percy Jackson
by ilGyhs
Summary: Quinn Brown has read the entire Percy Jackson series and is a HUGE fan, but she knows they're just books. However, a trip to Oceans of Fun leads to miraculously meeting Percy Jackson and finding out that the Titan War is taking place in just a few months. *ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a scorching day at Oceans of Fun in Kansas City, Missouri. I was there with my family—swimming, reading, relaxing in the summer heat, occasionally emptying my water bottle on my brother's head… our regular vacation activities.

I was trying to get my tan on, but I couldn't sit still with my lovely mother nagging in my ear the whole time.

"Quinn, did you put enough sunscreen on before you applied that tanning oil? You're going to get sunburned from head to toe like that one time."

"Yes, Mom. I did."

"Just don't lie out in the sun for too long. You could get skin cancer."

"I know, mom."

"Gosh, Quinn, put down that book! I never see you do anything else except _read_ that cursed Percy Olympus Hero or Whatever series. Do you ever do anything else?" (To think a mother would complain about her daughter reading.) "Go swim with your brother. Get some exercise."

"Be quiet and get me some fried chicken, woman!" I shouted in a very light and joking manner.

With my keen senses, I noticed my father chuckling and my sister giggling, while my mother glared at me in a murderous way.

Before she could say anything, I held up one hand. "I'm just kidding, mom! I love you. I'll go swim. Thank you for caring about my health."

I put down my book and applied more sunscreen for the sake of my mother's sanity. Then I joined my brother, who was splashing around in the pool in a not at all girly manner.

"What are you doing, Jake?" I asked curiously.

My brother glanced at me and stopped splashing. "Mom told me to play in the water like I used to when I was little. She thinks it's cute."

"For a sixteen year old, it looks kind of homosexual," I commented.

He snorted. "Shut up, Quinn. I'm just doing it to please mom. She's still angry at me for using her razor as a shovel. My acting like a kid again makes her happy and full of forgiveness."

I raised an eyebrow. "But... but you used her razor as a shovel like, _ten_ years ago."

Jake glanced at me incredulously. "Do you not know our mother?"

I nodded. "I get you now."

Jake continued twirling in the water while I informed curious passersby that he and I weren't related in any manner whatsoever.

After a while, I got bored and decided to actually swim and make my mother proud. I did handstands and flips and dove off the diving board like a pro—but every time I looked to see if my mom had seen, I found she was applauding and cheering for more of Jake's aquatic ballerina twirls.

I always secretly wondered why my dad had ever found any interest in my mother. He'd once told me there was an awesome side to my mom behind all that worrying and nagging. But the only thing awesome about her I'd witnessed so far was her cooking and her powerful zumba dance moves.

I was thinking about this when I noticed something gleaming at my feet underwater. I dove under and picked it up, realizing it was a pen. I broke the surface and examined its gold shininess carefully, wondering if I should keep it. (After all, I did have a special attraction to writing utensils.) I was about to uncap it when I heard someone say, "Um, I wouldn't do that."

I looked up, squinting because of the sun, to find a well-muscled, very good looking young man with dark hair and amazing green eyes. He looked kind of familiar.

I moved so that the sun wasn't in my face. When I could see better, I realized he looked as familiar as he looked handsome—and he looked _really_ handsome.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him for a long time. Where had I seen him before? I couldn't place it.

I didn't realize he was giving me an odd look until he said, "Can I have my s—uh, pen back?"

He looked so, so, _so_ familiar. And he sounded familiar too. I looked down at the golden pen again. "This thing is nice," I muttered. "Where did you get it?"

He watched me uneasily. "A gift from a friend."

I looked up, distracted by his voice, while handing him his pen. "I know you from somewhere… who are you?"

He gazed at me with a confused look. "I've never seen you before. Maybe you've got me confused with someone else."

I shook my head. "No, I'm _sure_ I know you. What's your name?"

Then I noticed the water looking kind of weird around him—in a way I really couldn't described. I noticed how it was kind of weird that he had a pen in a pool. I noticed it was weird that he didn't have a drop of water on his hair or his face or his chest, even though we were in the middle of the deep end. And he looked _so_ familiar.

Then it came to me.

Then I called myself crazy.

No way! Absolutely no way in the entire universe this could be happening. I was dreaming. How was this possible?

But his words told me otherwise as he looked me in the eye with those sea green eyes and said two words:

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

What was my reaction to that, you ask? Well I'm only the BIGGEST fan of Percy Jackson, so it may have included the following:

a) Hyperventilation

b) Repetition of the name "Percy Jackson

c) Ear-splitting screams of excitement

d) Hair pull-out of excitement

e) Faint of excitement

f) Karate kicks—just to show off my moves

g) All of the above, repeated in various ways

But one question remained: How was this possible? It made sense. The pen—Riptide. The way the water looked so weird around this kid. The way he was pretty much dry. It explained how he looked and sounded so familiar. But at the same time it made no sense whatsoever.

"But—but you're a character," I spluttered. "From the _books_!"

The kid who was supposedly and coincidentally named Percy Jackson stared at me in confusion. "I'm… what? What books?"

"The books!" I shouted. "The series. Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

He paled. "_Olympians_?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know. The Lightning Thief, the Sea of Monsters, the Titan's Curse—"

"What?" he asked, eyes wide. "You're mortal—how do you know this? Who are _you_?"

"I just—they're books!" I said. "I brought one with me. I can show you right now."

I started swimming back to where my parents were, and Percy followed. I'd brought the Sea of Monsters with me to Oceans of Fun—I was rereading it for the millionth time.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I still thought I was dreaming, or hallucinating, or maybe some of my mom's I.N.S.A.A.N.E (I'm Not Sane At All, Never Ever) syndrome was rubbing off on me.

But it didn't matter. The fact that _Percy Jackson_ was right next to me slowly started to sink in and the edges of my vision started blacking out, like I might faint again.

Finally, I got to the pool chairs and found my cursed father eating the last piece of fried chicken from a plastic plate.

"Sorry, honey," my dad said to me. "You said 'fried chicken' earlier, and I just caved."

I glared at him.

I remembered Percy Jackson.

I got over it and started looking for my book. But I couldn't find it.

"Mom," I said. "Where's my book?"

She looked up from her magazine. "Which book, darling?"

"My… book! The Sea of Monsters!"

"You didn't bring a book, Quinnie. And I don't like you reading about monsters. It's bad for your psychological health." She stared at Percy, who was standing next to me uncomfortably. "Who is this?"

"Yes I did too bring a book!" I shouted. "Remember? Just now, I was reading it and then you started complaining that I was reading too much and then…" I glared at her. "Mom, seriously, _where_ did you put it?"

"I'm not joking, Quinn, I didn't touch your book. And you were never reading. You went straight to the pool."

I made my mom look at me directly and tell me she didn't take it. I could tell she was telling the truth, because when she's lying, her eye begins to twitch and then she starts spazzing out.

I turned to Percy. "I don't understand. I brought the book! I did—it was right there."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then at my parents. He started to say something, but then I got a wicked idea.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned fifteen. Why? How old are you?"

"Fourteen, but that's not relevant," I said. I pulled him away from my parents to somewhere private behind a few trees to talk.

"The books that I read are about your life since you were twelve," I informed him. "And so far, I know everything that's going to happen to you until you're about sixteen."

He looked confused, weirded out, and a little bit scared. "Okay. Tell me about the books."

"There's the Lightning Thief, where Zeus's lightning bolt got stolen and he blamed it on your dad. It was when you first found out you were a demigod. So you went on a quest to retrieve the bolt. You thought that Hades was the one that took it. But his Helm of Darkness was missing too. And then you found out that Ares had taken the bolt and the helm, and then Kronos…"

I slowly stopped talking because Percy was pale and he looked really nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. Then he shook his head. "Keep going."

"Hold on," I said. "I have one request."

He waited.

"If this is all real… do you think you could take me to Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy hesitated. "I think I have to. You need to talk to Chiron, if you know what's going to happen to us and the camp."

"Chiron," I squealed. "Awesome! I can't believe this is happening! And I get to meet Grover. And Tyson and _Annabeth_! Man, I have so much to tell her." I winked at Percy and he looked nervous all over again. "The books are written in your point of view, so I know all your thoughts."

"This is really weird," Percy muttered. Then he looked at me hopefully. "So, if you know so much… can you tell me how it all ends?"

I hesitated. I was about to tell him, but I thought better of it. "I don't think I should. It might change everything."

I remembered, in the Sea of Monsters, how Annabeth told Percy that when a hero learns about the future, he could try to change it and everything goes wrong.

Percy sighed.

Under all my giddiness, I started feeling hopeful. All the people that died in the series… all the mistakes… I could fix them. I knew how it was going to end. And then the Heroes of Olympus series. I knew what was going to happen to Percy, and where Hera would be. I could change a lot for the better.

I felt a teeny bit scared.

But then I felt powerful.

And then I felt awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted _so_ badly to tell Percy how his love life ended up. I wanted to tell him to stay the heck away from Rachel (I'm a major Percabeth fan). But I knew how it ended up, and it ended well. So I didn't want to risk any changes.

But I couldn't help myself from whispering, "Annabeth is better!" every time he wasn't paying attention, just to get that subliminal messaging thing going on.

We were sitting at a picnic table in front of the activity pool, and we were discussing what had happened so far.

"So you've already gone through the Labyrinth," I concluded. "You already found Pan, you found out about Luke and that Kronos thing, and you kissed Annabeth! Tell me, how did that make you feel?"

Percy blushed deeply. "Uh, I…um—"

I smiled. "You didn't expect it did you? Neither did I. Man—that was a whopper! I always knew she had a thing for you, but I didn't think _that_ would happen."

Percy looked down, still blushing. "_Thing_ for me?"

"Oh my gods, Percy!" I said, not realizing I'd said _gods_. "She kisses you in the Labyrinth, and then in the Demigod Files, Beckendorf is all like, 'She likes you, man,' and then you go, "Pshaww, no she doesn't,' and then…"

I stopped, realizing that hadn't happened yet. I slapped my forehead. "I mean… Oh! I forgot. That was one of the fanfics on Fanfictiondotnet…"

"Fanfictiondotnet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Some of the fanfics are so real—I get confused a lot. Umm…"

We sat there awkwardly for a moment. Percy was still blushing.

Man, did I need to work on keeping my mouth shut!

"So… what are you doing in Missouri?" I asked after a while.

"Well, I got trapped on a subway with a few monsters… and then the subway went through some kind of city warp, and I ended up here. I dropped Riptide in the pool and then you found it, and then all this happened." He looked up at me. "We're in Missouri?"

"Yeah," I said. "Oceans of Fun. Kansas City."

"Man," he muttered. "I have to get back to New York. My mom must be worried."

"School's about to start," I said. "So I can't go back to Camp Half-Blood with you until next summer."

"Which might be my last summer…" he said, looking up at me hopefully.

I sighed. Why not tell this poor kid he's not going to die? It wouldn't do any harm. "Don't get too proud or anything," I warned. "Some crazy bad things are still going to happen, so be careful. But it definitely won't be your last summer."

He sighed in relief. Then he watched me carefully. "But things can still change, can't they?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"So what do I do?"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It'll be fine."

He looked at me gratefully. "Thanks. Well, I better get back. I'll see you next summer? I have a feeling you're really going to help out with things."

"Heck yes. Here." I grabbed stray pen that was rolling on the cement and wrote my cell phone number on his palm. "Call me if you get into any trouble. Or you could iris message me!" I winked, feeling like a know-it-all dork.

A proud know-it-all dork. Who could tell the future!—sort of.

Percy grinned. "Will do. And um—you know all that weird stuff going on with Annabeth, right?"

I nodded. "Advice?"

"Please?"

"Don't bring up Rachel. Don't be so clueless, either! And call her a few times. Maybe surprise her and appear at her door during winter break!"

"She lives in San Francisco."

"Right," I said. "Well, that's all I can tell you for now."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few months. Bye, Quinn."

He jogged towards the exit of Oceans of Fun.

Man, this was going to be a _long_ school year!

.

.

.

**Sorry! It was pretty short. The next chapter will be amazing, though. Quinn is going to camp! **

**REVIEW, PLEASE! The more reviews, the more updates. Ideas would help me so much, too! Oh and please point out any typos, because those are my biggest pet peeves.**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up. BYE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!_

Usually this unsettling sound of a cat screeching into a microphone (my sister had spilled her Kool-Aid on my alarm clock a few months ago, therefore slightly breaking it) annoyed the heck out of me in the morning. But today was a special day.

You know why. You _totes_ know why.

It was the very last day of school, baby!

I know you're thinking, _Well, jeez louise, Quinn, that was pretty darn fast!_

NOT FOR ME, IT WASN'T! I had to go through a whole ten months of homework, studying, and drama to get to this day! You fanfic readers went through a time warp. How is that fair?

Well, I admit, after school started, I began to believe that the whole Percy Jackson thing was a dream. It didn't seem possible.

But there was one huge problem. All the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books had disappeared. No one seemed to remember the series when I asked, either. I even checked Fanfictiondotnet. All the fanfics had disappeared, too. Even the _dirty_ ones.

I Googled "Percy Jackson" plenty of times. Google would ask, "Did you mean _Percy Thomas the Tank Engine_?" And I would say, "NO! What is _wrong_ with you?"

And then my mother would ask me if I belonged in a mental institution. That woman.

So after a while, I started telling myself that Percy Jackson had never met me at Oceans of Fun, and that the series was never written, and the movie—which we all know was _way_ off!—was never produced.

Until Percy Jackson himself called me last night to ask about my coming to camp.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Quinn?"

My heart sped up. _"Percy?"_

Then I started freaking out and ranting about how I'd thought it was all a dream and how I'd assumed was going crazy.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think of calling during the year," Percy said.

"It's alright," I muttered. "So what's up?"

"Well, my last day of school is in two days, but I'm heading to camp tomorrow, 'cause this summer's going to be kind of busy. So… you're still coming, right? You need to talk to Chiron."

"Yeah," I said. "My last day of school is tomorrow. But there's one problem. I live all the way over here in Savannah."

"Georgia?" he asked.

"Georgia," I said. "I mean, I can afford a plane ticket. I have over a thousand dollars from saving all my life." I'd been meaning to save up for a Mac laptop, but I was definitely willing to throw that away. I mean—a laptop versus _Camp Half-Blood?_ DUH?

"But how are you going to tell your parents?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, and that's the problem," I said. "I can never get out of my mother's sight! She installed a _camera_ in my locker and pays the principal to 'watch me closely' when I'm at school."

"Wow," Percy muttered. "Well, you're just going to have to be a demigod tomorrow. Here's what I would do."

And then I listened closely as he told me his wicked crazy plan.

. *Pause for dramatic effect*

And that was the end of the phone call. So now I'm sitting on my bed, battling a muscle spasm in my eyelid. Yeah. Did you guys know there were muscles in your eyelids? I just figured that out a few weeks ago. Weird, huh?  
>I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.<p>

I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with wavy brown hair down to her upper back and brown eyes. She looked kind of crazy and scared, like she'd just seen someone get murdered.

Calm down, I told myself. You're going to go see Camp Half-Blood! You're going to meet Annabeth and Tyson. Possibly Thalia. This is good!

But I was jumpy and nervous because when I came back at the end of the summer, I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life.

But it was kind of worth it. I mean, wouldn't you want to meet _Percy Jackson_ and his friends even though you were going to be grounded forever?

I took a shower, got dressed, and went to go eat breakfast.

.

I went to school, took my finals, hoped I passed the ninth grade, and sat impatiently at my sixth hour, waiting for the bell to ring.

All the other kids were signing yearbooks and taking pictures. A few cheerleaders were crying their eyes out because they were going to miss their friends so much. Some other kids were planning a last-minute prank on the teacher.

I wondered what camp would be like.

"What are you going to do this summer, Quinn?" someone asked.

I looked up to find one of the polite, quiet girls standing in front of my desk.

Well, I'm going to Camp Half-Blood to save a few lives and battle a few monsters. Help Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase save the world. Possibly die. "Nothing. What about you?"

I got into a conversation with her that made time go by a little faster.

Finally, the bell rang.

All the students cheered. One dumped his water bottle on the teacher and sprinted out of the classroom. All the normal kids hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

"DUCES!" I shouted, and got the heck out of there.

Camp Half-Blood, here I come!

.

.

.

**Hey guys! This was supposed to be the chapter that Quinn goes to Camp Half-Blood… but I decided to get my evil on and keep you on your toes a little longer. The next chapter WILL be about camp—I think.**

**Keep reviewing and stuff! I'm open for requests/ideas, etc.**

**Thanks! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

I love Percy Jackson. I do. But now I know why, throughout the whole Percy Jackson series, he's been known as dumb and 'D.U.M.B.'—(Dang, Ur Mad Brotha!)

This kid's head is full of many things, most of them being:

a) Rash decisions

b) Seaweed

c) Kelp

d) Seaweed

e) More rash decisions.

What had I been thinking?

When Percy called me last night, I should have been like, "Kid, give me Annabeth's number because you SUCK at plans."

Yet here I was—driving insanely down highway 95.

Yes. DRIVING.

I was using the GPS installed in my cell phone (thank you, Android!) to get to Savannah's airport as fast as possible.

I felt really terrible because I had hotwired a random car from the school parking lot and I didn't know how I was going to return it. (My dad is totes in love with cars, so he taught me how to hotwire them a long time ago.)

Sure, Dad, teach an eight year old a great way to steal cars. What could possibly be wrong with that?

So I was doing pretty well. I yielded at yield signs and stopped at stop signs. I made a few mistakes, but nothing to worry about. So what if I drove past a yellow light going 45 mph? So what if I almost ran over a pedestrian?

But I was still really nervous. Every time I saw a police cruiser, I started to panic. The policemen didn't pay any attention to me at first, but one of them drove right past the SUV I was in and he looked directly at me.

My stomach felt like it was eating itself.

I hid behind my hair and tried to sit up straight and tall to look like at adult. I even used the Bluetooth cable thing sitting on the passenger seat and pretended I was making a business call.

The cruiser drove away.

I sighed in relief.

Then I turned on some music and began to rock out.

Finally, I reached my destination. I knew this because my GPS told me to turn right in one mile and then it said, "_Ding, ding, ding! You have reached your destination."_

Savannah/Hilton Head International Airport. Satisfaction attained!

Somehow I almost blew up the SUV trying to park. I accidentally crashed into a few other vehicles, and I felt really bad. I grabbed the gym bag full of clothes and toiletries that I'd brought with me to school, and walked into the airport, whipping out my phone and dialing Sally Jackson's cell number.

"Hello?" Percy's voice said.

"I made it to the airport," I announced.

"Good," he said. "All in one piece?"

"Mostly."

"Good," he repeated, as if that didn't offend me or anything. "I'm almost there. I'll meet you in like fifteen minutes."

I know you're thinking, what the heck? Why is Percy meeting you in Savannah if Camp Half-Blood is in New York? Well, Percy and I talked this over last night. He said he knew a way to get us on a plane without money or plane tickets or anything, but it had to be done by a demigod. Therefore, he had to fly down to Savannah to work his magic and fly us back to New York.

I carried my gym bag to the airport entrance and sat down on one of the comfy couches.

My cell phone started ringing.

I was too excited—about meeting Percy's friends and seeing the camp and possibly some of the gods—to pay any attention to the caller ID. I should have just ignored the call and the million more calls that would follow. But…

"Hello?"

"Quinn Brown, _why_ are you not home from school?" an angry voice shouted.

I caught my breath, flinching, and held the screaming phone away from my ear.

"You think you can just…just _not_ come home from school without telling me? What rebellious teenagers this generation brings! I cannot believe you have the nerve to do this to me. Where are you? Tell me where you are NOW."

I exhaled. "Mom, relax. I—"

"_Relax_! Who do you think you are to tell your mother to _relax_ when you should have been home hours ago! Where are you?"

"Uh—I'm… I can't tell you!"

"You WHAT?"

I flinched. "I can't tell you. I'm on a really important—uh… look; I'll be back in a few months, okay? When I come back you can ground me for as long as you want. I promise I'll be okay."

"A few _months_? Quinn, what in the world do you think you're talking about!"

I fought back a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry, mom. I can't tell you. But I'll be fine—I promise. I love you."

I hung up the phone and turned it off so I wouldn't have to hear it ring for the next twenty-four hours.

"That's going to be hard, huh?" someone asked.

I turned to see Percy standing right behind me.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's gonna suck."

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said. "You can just tell me what I need to know and I'll call you when I get in trouble."

But I knew that wouldn't work. It would probably make everything worse. I thought of all the reasons I'd wanted to come to camp in the first place.

"No," I said. "I have to go. It's worth getting grounded for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure?"

Dang it. I hated it when people asked me that question. It frustrated me because I had to think everything over again, and then I started to doubt my decision.

Come on, Quinn. Camp Half-Blood! Do it!

No, don't do it. Your mother will call nine-one-one and then somehow find a way to cause World War III.

"No," I said. "I mean… yes! DUH, yes! What am I thinking? Who could refuse Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy smiled. "Alright. Let's go then."

.

.

I discovered that Chiron had taught Percy that "snap-and-control-the-Mist" thing. You know, the one that Thalia uses in the Titan's Curse to confuse Mrs. Gottschalk and the French Manticore.

Percy used a half-sheet of paper to make the airport security people think that it was a plane ticket. To my surprise, it actually worked pretty well.

While waiting for the plane, Percy and I lounged in the chairs and ate some snacks from the vending machines. It was really weird to be hanging out with a book character. But then again, it felt normal—like Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was just an old friend.

Somehow Percy and I started talking about the gods. And then the Big Three. And then Zeus. And then the master bolt. And then Percy's very first quest. And then—

"Wait!" I said, staring at Percy with wide eyes. "You can't get on that plane. Zeus will blast you out of the sky."

Percy kept his cool. "I'm pretty sure you know this already, but I have a dog the size of a cottage. Mortals often mistake her for a small black poodle." He winked.

"Oh," I said slowly. "Oh! Mrs. O'Leary."

Percy grinned.

"Where is she?" I asked. "I want to meet her!"

"She's probably running around outside the airport somewhere."

"Shadow travel," I marveled. "I assume I can't do that though, right? Because I'm mortal."

"Right."

I sighed, feeling disappointed. Being mortal had its ups and downs. But mostly downs.

When my plane finally arrived, Percy confused a few more flight attendants and employees with his magic Mist control. Then I boarded my plane excitedly.

"See you in a few hours," Percy said.

"Will do."

He turned around and walked to the airport exit.

.

.

**(A/N: I was going to add details on the plane flight, but I decided to skip it and go to New York already. I hope it doesn't seem like it's going too fast! But basically Percy already picked Quinn up from the airport and they caught a taxi to… what was it—Delphi Strawberry Land or something? Wherever it was!)**

.

.

"Are you kids sure about this?" the taxi driver asked. "This is the middle of nowhere."

And it kind of was. All I saw was hills, woods and trees. I noticed a huge pine tree with some kind of cable wrapped around it and thought that was kind of weird.

Then I realized what I was seeing.

A huge pine tree—Thalia's pine tree! And the cables must be Peleus the dragon!

I started feeling really nervous and jumpy.

"Yeah," Percy said. "This is it. Thanks." He paid the taxi driver and we got out.

Once the taxi drove away, Percy turned to me and grinned. "Quinn, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

[Insert your choice of dramatic music here]

.

.

.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if it seemed too fast or something. It's kind of late and I was in a hurry to update. So anyway! Review, pleeeease! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: **I started writing a new story**—**but don't worry, I'll still update this one**. It's called Hooking Up Percabeth. You should check it out and tell me what you think :D****)**

* * *

><p>Percy helped me up the steep hill. He caught me every time I fell or tripped, which happened like… six, seven, eight, MANY times.<p>

Usually I wasn't this clumsy. I think it was because I was so excited about everything. I mean, who gets this kind of a chance—to see Camp Half-Blood and hang out with the fictional yet amazing Percy Jackson (plus his awesome friends) for a whole summer? Let me help you with that—_no one_.

I was so excited; I just wanted to charge up that hill and scream, "PERCABETH RULES!"

But I wouldn't do that—that would be humiliating. To Percy, of course.

Finally, we reached the top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked up at the huge pine tree casting a shadow over me.

"Man, that thing is gigantic!" I exclaimed. I scanned the lowest branch and realized that a bunch of the pine needles were golden and almost _glowing_. "Hey!" I said. "That must be the Golden Fleece!"

I wondered what would happen if I reached up there and plucked off one of the glowing needles. Would it just die? Would it heal injuries if chewed on?

I was pondering this when I heard Percy say, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"What is?" I asked.

"You! You practically know everything already. You're mortal and everything is hidden from you by the Mist, but you can still figure it out."

Yes. I felt very intelligent.

"So I imagine Peleus is about to attack me, right?" I asked, watching the cables around Thalia's pine tree. "Unless he's a friendly dragon?"

Percy seemed to notice Peleus for the first time.

And then it all happened in a flash.

I'd stepped closer to the pine tree and I was yammering about how much I'd loved the book _the Sea of Monsters_ when I got tackled by a cursing Percy Jackson.

"No, Peleus!" he shouted as he got in front of me in a defensive position.

I heard a menacing growl come from the pine tree. I would have looked over to try to make sense of what was happening, but I was too busy gagging from a mouth-full of dirt.

"This is Quinn," I heard Percy say. "She's our friend. She's going to help us."

Slowly, the growls came to a stop. Percy relaxed in front of me. Then he turned around and helped me up.

"Sorry for pushing you," he said. "I had to get you out of the way."

"That's okay," I muttered.

"Come on," Percy said. "Let's go to the Big House."

I was really excited and I got butterflies when I heard _Big House_. This was a freakin' dream come true, baby!

I began to follow Percy down the hill to Camp Half-Blood, but just as I took a step, I slammed into an unseen wall.

Ow.

I rubbed my cheek. "Oh, hey, invisible barrier!" I said. "I guess we forgot about you."

"Oh, yeah," Percy muttered. "Sorry. I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter camp."

I took a careful step forward. Then another. Then another. Slowly, the huge strawberry field started changing. I saw an enormous building that could've been the White House, except it was blue. I saw twelve small cabins arranged in the form of an upside-down U. I saw a huge lake and a climbing wall exploding with lava.

That's about when I realized I was officially inside Camp Half-Blood.

And that's about when I started freaking out and running in circles around Percy Jackson.

"Oh my gods, this is actually happening! There's no way. I'm dreaming. But don't pinch me, because I don't want to wake up. Man, Camp Half-Blood!"

I stopped and looked at Percy, who was smiling a little bit.

"Can I meet your friends, before we go to the Big House?" I asked, grinning the hugest grin I've ever grinned. "Annabeth! Come on, let's go see Annabeth. And then Grover and then Tyson. And then… everybody else!"

I noticed that Percy turned reluctant when I said _Annabeth_.

"Oh, come on," I said. "You want to see her. You know you do. Let's go! March!"

.

.

I took a good, long look at the cabins and immediately knew whose was whose. They looked kind of different than I had pictured them, but I wasn't disappointed at all. Each and every one of the cabins was magnificent!

I almost had to drag Percy to the cabin six. He literally looked scared, as if the Athena kids were a whole bunch of serial killers.

But I knew he was just nervous to see Annabeth for the first time this summer. I wondered if they'd gotten into some kind of fight during the school year that Percy hadn't described in the books.

I didn't care so much, though, because I _really_ wanted to meet her. Annabeth rocked my socks off!

We finally reached the Athena cabin and I eagerly knocked on the double doors, while Percy stood reluctantly behind me.

A blond kid with awesome grey eyes opened the doors.

My eyes widened at what I saw in the cabin. All the kids were either reading, drawing, or making battle plans. Mostly I just saw posters and drawings math and equations and all that brainiac stuff. But it was so much! All the numbers almost made me dizzy.

It was so awesome!

All the kids had blond hair and grey eyes. And they all kind of looked the same. But as I examined the room, one girl's familiar face caught my eye.

She was placing a big map on one of the desks with a few of her siblings. She pointed to different sections of it and—even though her voice was drowned out by all the other voices—I knew she was speaking super-intelligent, strategic sentences.

How did I know?

Because I'm awesome!

I looked at Percy, grinning, and pointed to the girl. "That's who I think it is, isn't it?"  
>Percy nodded carefully.<p>

I squealed in excitement. "Oh my wow! She's gorgeous! No wonder she appeals to you so much."

Percy shuffled around next to me. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

I scoffed. "You _totes_ know what I'm talking about!" I turned back to the group of brainiac kids and found that Annabeth Chase was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

Then she looked at Percy. Then she looked at me. She narrowed her eyes more. Then she started walking over to us and I almost died.

"Oh my gosh, she's coming!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

I kept squealing until she stopped in front of us.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said. "Will you step outside with us? I have something really weird to tell you."

It was hard to tell what Annabeth was thinking. She watched me with her stormy grey eyes like she was trying to figure out if she should make me an enemy or not. Which I really hoped not, because Annabeth was my favorite character from the Percy Jackson series. (I'm sure that hasn't been made obvious yet.)

"Sure," she finally said. She closed cabin six's double doors and walked down the small porch to join us. "Who's this?" she asked, nodding to me.

"I'm Quinn," I said, trying to be cool about this whole thing.

She studied me for a minute. "Are you a new camper?"

I hesitated. "Um… Well, yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

I looked at Percy for help.

"She's going to be staying here for the summer," Percy said. "But she's not a demigod. She's mortal."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "_Mortal_? Then why is she here?"

"I'm going to help you," I said. "With the war."

Annabeth was almost glaring at me. I know what she was thinking: _Another Rachel._ "How?" she finally said.

"It's a long story," I said. "But… do you think I can talk to you? In private?"

Annabeth watched me suspiciously. "Sure."

"I guess I'll… go talk to Chiron," Percy suggested. "See you later."

Once Percy left, I started walking and Annabeth reluctantly followed.

"This is a really weird story—I don't know how it happened. But there were these books that I used to read all the time. They were five books in one series. And that series was called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_."

"Percy J—a _book_ series?" Annabeth said.

"Yup."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'm just super grateful it happened, because I'm a _huge_ fan of the Percy Jackson series."

"You—_what_? How are they books? This makes no sense!"

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Who's the author?"

"Rick Riordan," I said.

"I've never heard of him," Annabeth said. "What were the books called?"

"_The Lightning Thief, the Sea of Monsters, the Titans Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth_ and…" I paused, wondering if I should say _the Last Olympian_, since that book hadn't particularly taken place yet. "Uh, I forgot the last one," I finally said.

Annabeth's eyes were wide and confused. "Those titles match our quests completely! I don't understand. It's like this Rick Riordan has been stalking us and writing down everything that's happened."

"I don't think so," I said. "Wouldn't you have noticed someone tagging along on all your quests? The books had dialogue and thoughts and actions in them, too. It would have been hard to write all that down."

"What point of view were the books in?"

"First person," I answered. "Percy's point of view."

"Did you happen to bring these books to camp?"

"That's the thing," I said. "They disappeared right when I met Percy."

"And when did you meet Percy?"

I told Annabeth the story about being with my family at Oceans of Fun. Annabeth listened so intently, but I could tell she was thinking about a million other things, just by the look in her eyes.

When I was done explaining, she was silent for a long time. Then she sighed in frustration. "I can't figure it out! How is this possible?"

"I really don't know. But I came here for two reasons. One—I really wanted to meet everyone at camp. Two—I've basically gone on every quest that you and Percy have. I've been through everything you've been through and I know everything that's happened. And I know a _lot_ about what's going to happen."

Annabeth stared at me like suddenly I was something dangerous. "You know what's going to happen?"

I nodded. "Like I told you, there are five books. Well, six—counting the Demigod Files, but that's not really part of the series. You guys are living just after the book _the Battle of the Labyrinth_, which is the fourth book. There's still one book left."

"And that's everything that's going to happen this summer," Annabeth said, putting it together.

I nodded again.

"So you know how it's going to turn out," she murmured.

"Some bad things happen," I informed her. "Some things that I really think I can fix. With the help of a few demigods, of course."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll help out with anything I can." 

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it! I wasn't honestly thinking about making this chapter so long, but before I knew it I'd written 5 pages on Microsoft Word. I didn't really want to shorten it up, because that would take a while.<strong>

**I didn't know if I should have added the "Rick Riordan" part, but Annabeth is too smart to just "forget" to ask who the author is. I don't know if it's right, since I'm twisting the story a lot. But just to be safe, there's NO copyright intended; the books belong to Rick Riordan and not me!**

**So anyway—I need reviews to go on, guys!**

**Once again, I'm open to ideas/suggestions. Also please be my Typo Cops and notify me if any grammatical errors are detected, because I **_**hate**_** typos. They bother me so much!**

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****!**

**Please :)**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm once again advertising for my NEW(ish) STORY! It's called "Hooking Up Percabeth" and... here's the link: **.net/s/7279671/1/Hooking_Up_Percabeth**. Check it out, pleeeease. :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I know it's been like 598 million years since I last updated. But school started and I've had loads of homework… and also, I had writers block. I still kind of do, but I'm going to try to figure this out! So anyway… here's the next chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>After I'd talked to Annabeth, I went straight to the Big House. No, I didn't take a peek at the Poseidon cabin andor any of the other cabins on the way there. Why do you ask?

Anyway, Percy was waiting for us on the porch. I noticed something was off.

That's when I realized there was a centaur towering over him.

I gaped. "Chiron?"

The centaur smiled at me. "Hello, dear."

I know in the books it said that Chiron was a white horse. But I'd always imagined him as a light brown one. Don't blame me! It was that cursed Percy Jackson movie that got everything wrong. I made the mistake of watching it _before_ I started reading the series.

"Hi," I said.

"I understand you've… read books… about us."

"Yeah, it's a weird story, actually—"

Chiron held up a hand. "Percy already took the time to explain everything."

"Oh," I said. "Well, what do you think?"

Chiron shook his head. "Honestly, I do not know what is happening. Perhaps one of the gods put the knowledge in your head."

I shook my head. "I seriously remember reading the books."

Chiron's brown eyes twinkled. "The Mist is a very strong thing, Quinn."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought of that. What if some god was playing tricks on me? What if this wasn't real? That would sure suck.

"Now, I'm not intending to scare you," Chiron said. "I can see you making conclusions already. I assure you that this is reality. But you are quite a benefit to us. You claim to know what will happen, am I correct?"

I nodded. "So far, everything that I've read has happened, except for the last book. But I know how it ends."

I could see curiosity in the centaur's eyes and I started thinking. Could I tell Chiron the future, or would it jeopardize everything?

I decided I wasn't going to risk it. Of course I could trust Chiron—I knew that. But I needed time to think about it.

I heard a weird horn sound off in the distance. I looked at Percy. "The conch horn," I remembered. "Dinnertime, right?" It was already dark outside. I hadn't realized how fast the day had gone by. And I was starving—I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Where will I sit?" I asked.

"Since you are not a demigod," Chiron said, "you are free to sit wherever you want. You may sit at the head table with Dionysus and me, or you may sit with Annabeth or Percy."

"My siblings and I would be more than glad to have you at our table," Annabeth invited. "We're going to need you to tell us any details you can about the upcoming war. It'll help a lot with how we're going to plan things."

Percy frowned. "But Quinn can sit with me, too. It would be nice to have the company, since Tyson is gone this summer. Plus, I have a lot of questions. You guys can plan later."

Annabeth glared at him. "I think she's of better use helping us out with the war and preventing violent deaths than keeping the Prince of the Sea company."

Percy got all up in her face. "Oh yeah? What if I'm concerned about what the heck I'm going to do as the chosen demigod of the prophecy? What if I'm concerned that the world's going to end and it's going to be all my fault?"

Annabeth balled her fists. She looked hurt and angry.

It was a really awkward moment.

Finally I sighed. "Well I'm sorry to break the silence with bad news, but I'm not going to be able to tell you guys crap."

Percy stared at me. "You… can't tell us _anything_?"

"Not the crappiest piece of crap," I said.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked. "You should be able to tell us _something_. A few details that will help us plan the war."

"The truth is," I began, "I don't exactly know how to help you plan it. Percy didn't describe so much about that."

Annabeth glared at him. "Way to go, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry I can't be the brainiac you are, Annabeth!" Percy shot back.

"You don't have to be a brainiac to pay attention to how your own war is going to happen!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe you're yelling at me over something that hasn't even happened yet!"

They kept arguing with each other. I backed up next to Chiron and asked, "Is it _always_ like this with those two?"

Chiron nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Poseidon and Athena don't quite get along either, as I'm sure you know."

"I think I'll sit with you and Dionysus at the head table for today," I said quietly.

"Good choice," Chiron said. "Well, I have to go make sure no one's getting pranked or set on fire. I will meet you at the pavilion."

He galloped off, leaving me alone with two angry demigods.

"…_nothing_ is ever good enough for you is it, Annabeth?" Percy was saying. "You're always upset for one reason or another and—"

"_Man_ am I starving!" I shouted. "I sure would like some food right now. I think I'll sit with Dionysus and Chiron at the head table, though. Tomorrow morning I'll sit with the Athena kids and I'll sit with you, Percy, during dinner." I awkwardly let "lunch" slide. Did they even _have_ lunch? I couldn't remember Percy describing anything about lunch.**(A/N: Forreal though, did they have lunch? I can't remember Percy describing anything either…)**

Percy sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"Fair?" Annabeth began. "You wouldn't know fair if—"

"Jeez Louise, you guys argue a _lot_!" I said. "You can get through one sentence without trying to strangle each other, can you?"

I guess I knew they we're going to fight quite a bit. That's what Percy had said in the books. But seriously, they'd had three arguments in one short conversation. Percy's description of their relationship had definitely been an understatement.

But I was totally still excited about being here. So far I'd met two of my favorite demigods and a centaur. I still had so much more to do.

"Are you guys going to take me to the dining pavilion or what?" I grinned, trying to contain my excitement. "I really want to see the bonfire—I'm guessing that's really cool! And I'd also like to hear one of your campfire songs, like Percy described in the Lightning Thief."

Annabeth smiled at me and I could see real warmth in her eyes.

Or maybe I was just tired. After all, I'd been awake since like 6AM.

So anyway, Percabeth started walking me down to the dining pavilion, giving me tips about all the other demigods.

"Keep your wallet and expensive or shiny jewelry away from the Stoll brothers and/or any of the other Hermes kids," Percy said.

"If you need make-up or a hair accessory or something, _don't_, under any circumstances, take anything from the Aphrodite cabin," Annabeth added.

"I'd stay away from the Ares kids," Percy muttered.

Annabeth: "Never let Silena Beauregard give you a make-over."

Percy: "Don't accidentally pour salt water on the Demeter cabin."

Annabeth: "Don't give grapes to Dionysus's children."

Percy: "Don't mention relationships to the Aphrodite kids."

Annabeth: "Don't challenge my siblings."

Percabeth: "Don't make Clarisse angry!"

After many tips and warnings, we finally arrived at the pavilion. Torches blazed everywhere. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier. Twelve tables sat around the brazier, four of them empty. The other eight were full of different demigods.

I don't think I'd ever been more excited in my whole life. I recognized so many of them—I saw Clarisse, a big, pretty tall girl with stringy brown hair and a scowl on her face. I think I saw the Stoll brothers, though when I read about them, I imagined them with curly light brown hair for some reason, even though they had a shaggy brown 'do.

I think I saw Beckendorf (one of my favorite demigods) and Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin. I saw Katie Gardner from Demeter, and Dionysus's one kid, Pollux. I remembered that his twin brother had died last summer, and I immediately felt bad.

When I saw Silena Beauregard, my jaw probably dropped. She was absolutely gorgeous—way prettier than I'd imagined. **(A/N: I'm really confused about Silena. Like, Riordan described her with black hair and brown eyes in the Demigod files. Then in the Last Olympian, he said she had blue eyes? But anyway… I see her with black hair and brown eyes, so that's how she's going to be in this fanfic!)**

I tried to control my expression when I remembered that Silena was the spy. What was I going to do about that? How was I going to stop her from leaking the camp's secret mission to destroy the Princess Andromeda? I had to stop Beckendorf from getting killed.

My shoulders felt heavy, like I was trying to bear the weight of a truck. I remembered my own mission here at camp. It wasn't to meet all the demigods from the series and have the time of my life. I had to prevent all the screw-ups from happening. How was I supposed to do that on my own, without being able to say a word to anybody?

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah!" I said, immediately perking up. "I'm fine!"

He watched me suspiciously. "Well, come on. Let's get your food."

The line was pretty long. The longer I stood there, though, the more demigods noticed me. They started whispering and looking back at me, making me nervous. I tried to smile and act confident, but it soon got to the point where every single person was staring at me.

Were they always like this?

After everyone got their food, they started walking to the brazier and tossing their best portion of food into the fire.

"Do I have to do that?" I asked Percy.

Percy nodded. "I think you should."

When I got my food, I followed the other demigods to the bronze brazier and threw my juiciest strawberry into the flames.

**[Insert description of delicious smell here]**

I took my plate of food and walked to the head table, where Chiron was standing and a short, pudgy, red-faced man was sitting.

My eyes widened. I was about to meet my first Greek god!

"Who are you?" Dionysus grouched.

"I'm Q—Qui—OH MY GODS, YOU'RE DIONYSUS."

The god looked at me like I was insane.

"Ah, forgive me, Dionysus," Chiron said. "I forgot to mention, Quinn will be sitting with us for today."

Dionysus looked me up and down with a disgusted expression. "This is the… majestic, all-seer of the future? I imagined someone more handsome and pleasing… like me."

I coughed.

Dionysus took a peeled grape from one of the satyrs standing next to him. He said something else, but I was staring at the satyr.

It was just so… weird. I thought he was Grover for a minute, and I got really confused.

Want to hear a weird fact?

I've blamed a few things on the Percy Jackson movie, right? Well, speaking of Grover. That kid is black to me. 'Cause, since I saw the movie, and the actor for Grover is black, I imagined Grover from the book black! Because… he just looks so much cooler! So since I imagine Grover black, I imagine _all _the satyrs black.

And this satyr couldn't pull off black to save his life.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Miss Quinn?"

I snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"We are about to introduce you to the campers. They need to know who you are, and your purpose of being here."

"Oh… yeah," I said. "Sure."

Dionysus stood and Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion. All the campers were silent and watching Dionysus… well, watching _me_ stand next to Dionysus.

"Hello and all that," Dionysus grouched. "Announcements, announcements, blah, blah, blah… ah! Yes. We have a new camper today. Gwen Frown."

"Quinn Brown!" I announced with a big smile.

"Miss Frown claims to know the future," Mr. D said. "Personally, I couldn't care less, but our dear centaur thinks this is important to our camp. Gwen will be with us for the rest of the summer and she will help us out with the war. Very well! Run along to your silly campfire. Don't bother me anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well… I think this is the right place to stop.<br>Now I'm going to explain the whole thing about Quinn and her "black satyrs."**

**First of all, I hope none of you were offended… because that would suck! It's just that Quinn is supposed to be like me—she reacts how I would react if I were at camp half blood. She sees things how I see them. She's basically just supposed to be me—minus the appearance and the name and the fact that she's at Camp Half-Blood. So when Quinn compares the books to the movie and all that—it's really me talking. And I really do imagine Grover black! That's just how I see it. No offensiveness/racism intended at all!**

**So anyway! I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's always the review button to tell me how much you liked it. ;D  
>If you are a Typo Cop, you are on duty! <strong>

**Anyway… Suggestions/Comments/Questions can be put in a review of course and…. Be sure to check out my new(ish) fanfic, "Hooking Up Percabeth," and I'll love you forever, forever, FOREEVVVEERRRRRR.3333333333**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo… how about reading my newish story called **_**"Hooking Up Percabeth,"**_** huh? I JUST UPDATED IT! CHAPTER 2 IS OUT! Heart!**

* * *

><p><strong>Right now I'm eating a delicious Mexican treat called "Choco Roles." You know. Cause I'm Mexican ;)<strong>**  
>So here's the next chapter… I had a lot of fun writing it. ENJOY :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Gee, Quinn, what happened after Dionysus announced that you knew everything that was going to happen?<p>

I GOT MOBBED BY INSANE HALF-BLOODS, THAT'S WHAT.

Never go to Camp Half-Blood knowing the future.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever.

Unless you're as brave as I am, but, you know.

Dude, those demigods have a grip! I swear they pulled out like half my hair! It got so bad that **[Server 7:32 pm: We're sorry, we had to remove this phrase because… well… it was really bad. That's how bad it was. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.]**

Finally Chiron pounded his hoof a gazillion times. He pushed the campers away and Percy and Annabeth rushed in to help. Finally the campers backed off.

"Jeez Louise, you demigods are all up in my grill!" I said. "What are you, trying to kill me? I can't tell you the future if I'm dead!"

"She's going to _tell us_ the future?" someone whispered.

I laughed. "No."

The demigods started protesting and complaining.

"How do we know you're not pretending, then?" someone asked. "She's a fraud!"

"I'm not a fraud," I said. "I'm telling the truth." So I explained to them the whole deal about the books. I felt like it was the millionth time explaining, but this time it felt so intense. All the campers' eyes were on me. Even though, like, none of them could stay still, they payed attention. So anyway, I explained to them about how the titles of the books matched the quests Percy and Annabeth had taken together, and Percy backed me up.

"She knows everything," Percy said, "everything about the past, and a lot about what will happen."

"Guys, I came here for a few reasons," I said. "One—I totes wanted to meet you guys. Like, you have no idea how awesome it is that I'm here. I know most of you don't read books or anything, because… you know, you guys are dyslexic. But think of your favorite movie ever. Now imagine yourself in that movie, but the setting is only half way through. If that could happen to you guys, wouldn't you want to help out with the conflict? Prevent everything bad from happening?"

The campers shuffled around, nodding and murmuring in agreement.

"Well that's exactly what's happening to me right now. I'm in the middle of my favorite series ever and I have the chance to change a lot for the better. But I'm just a human—nothing special about me. So I need you guys's help. Agreed?"

The demigods were silent. I was afraid I'd put them to sleep or something.

Then they cheered. They started woo-ing and whooping and… looping and pooping and everything! It was so amazing. The fire in the bronze braziers turned dark purple and shot up to the sky. I might have shed a tear or two, but probably not because… you know, I'm so tough.

And because my speech had taken like half an hour and I'd been awake since 6AM, I totally fell asleep like right there.

I probably scared the campers. They'd probably assumed I'd fainted or something.

But in reality I was just really tired. So I fell back into Percy's arms and took a nice nap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My dream was pretty dang weird.

It started out like my usual dream—the sumo wrestler bouncing on a trampoline, teaching me how to yodel.

"Yu do like dis," he said. "YODEL-AIEE-YODEL-AIEE-YODELY-LULULULULULULU."

"Okay," I said. "Here goes. YOPADSKFJA;JF;ALSFJA;FKJA;DFJ."

"Perfect!" the wrestler said. "Now. Join me in level two of de yodel. Yu do like dis."

Then I started to panic. I didn't know if I could do level two.

Then Percy Jackson walked in. It was really weird because I could read his thoughts. It was really interesting, what he was thinking. It was like a magical array of shooting stars:

_CORNDOGCORNDOGCORNDOGCORNDOG._

"Wow," I said. "The way you think of corn dogs is just… _enchanting_."

Percy gave me a stupid grin. Then Annabeth came in and started hacking at me with an ax.

"YODEL-AIEE-YODEL-AYEEEEEEEEE-YODEL-AIEE-YODEL-AYYEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

I woke in a cold sweat, terrified.

"Wow," I said. "That was a horrible nightmare."

"What was it about?" someone asked.

I looked up. Annabeth was sitting at the end of the room, next to the window.

I stared down in deep contemplation. "Well… it was the same as usual, except…" I took a deep breath. "Usually the sumo-wrestler isn't that big."

Annabeth watched me, humor in her eyes. "Sumo-wrestler?"

I nodded. "Where am I?"

"The Big House."

I squealed and threw a pillow across the room. "I'm in the Big House!"

Somehow it hadn't hit me that I was still in the Percy Jackson world. I looked at the room with a new point of view—you know, the kind of point of view where you know you're in Camp Half-Blood.

I grabbed another pillow and buried my face in it. "I can't believe it's all real!"

I looked up to see Annabeth smiling. "Well, it's real, all right. This is going to be your room for the rest of the summer. Percy and I picked it out for you."

I looked around at the room again. The walls were a bright, bright blue—my favorite shade of that color. There were two purple doors framed by lime green—one on my left, and one on the other side of the room. In the corner stood a drawer that was the same lime green color as the door frame. A purple rug was strewn across the white carpet. And there was a huge window on the other side of the room, where Annabeth was sitting in a chair.

"We thought the room fit your personality—bright," Annabeth said.

I smiled at her. "I love it! Thanks!"

While I folded my bed sheets, Annabeth opened one of the purple doors and retrieved my gym bag that I thought I'd lost.

"You left this in front of my cabin," Annabeth said. "We found a few Hermes kids poking around it, so I hope nothing was stolen."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks! I totally forgot about that."

"No problem," Annabeth said. She sat down on the chair again. She opened her mouth to say something, then I guess she decided better of it.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it's just something that's been on my mind lately… ever since you said the books are in…"

"Percy's point of view?" I said.

Annabeth blushed.

I laughed. "Oh my gods! This is so exciting! We can totally talk about your crush on him and everything!"

Annabeth stared at me with a shocked expression. "Crush? No! I—"

"Oh, come _on_, Annabeth!" I said. "Don't try to hide it. Not with me."

She walked over to me and plopped on my bed, burying her face in one of my pillows. "I have no idea what to do!" she groaned. "This is so embarrassing!"

I laughed again.

"No!" she said, sitting up. "You don't get it! This sucks. A daughter of Athena can_not_ fall for a son of Poseidon, oh my gods no!"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It's totally fine!"

"No it's not," she groaned. "My mother is so disappointed in me, I just know it. How did this happen?"

"Easy," I said. "Percy is the hottest guy ever. You guys have been best friends for a long time. His smile melts you and you can't help but _drown _in his beautiful sea-green eyes!"

Annabeth laughed and hit me with a pillow.

After that, we just started talking like two ordinary friends. I tried to act cool about it, but I was still jittery and excited that this was all real and I was actually talking to Annabeth Chase. It all felt so new to me again.

I was really glad I'd left home for this. It was totes the best decision I'd ever made in my life.

After a while, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The purple door opened and Percy Jackson walked in to my room.

He had mud on his face and some of his hair. He had a used-to-be-white shirt in his left hand that was soaked with mud.

I jumped up. "Hey, don't let all that mud drip on my white carpet and… uh… duh..." I stopped, looking Percy up and down.

He was shirtless. No shirt. Abdominals. I. Was. Dying.

"ZOMG," I stammered.

Annabeth was right next to me, blushing to the max.

"Chiron wanted to see you and…" Percy stopped. He caught Annabeth and me staring at his abs and he started looking self-conscious. "It's just… I tripped on the way here and my shirt got soaked with mud, so…"

It was a very awkward moment.

That's when I decided to break the ice and test out my yodeling skills.

All I can say is, if you need yodeling lessons, I recommend the sumo-wrestler. He sure knows how to teach.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<br>I hope you liked this chapter… because I sure did. xD  
>I had a so much fun writing it!<br>Anyway… I really don't have a lot to say right now, except**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Also, please read my RECENTLY UPDATED fanfic, **_**"Hooking Up Percabeth."**_** Chapter 2 is now posted!  
>Thanks guys! YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, look! It's Gwen!"

All the senior counselors were smiling at greeting me as Percy, Annabeth and I walked into the rec room.

I grinned at them. I recognized Beckendorf and Silena right off the bat. I knew the super short guy was Michael Yew. After a moment, I recognized Katie Gardner, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers (even though I couldn't tell which was which). I saw a pudgy guy sitting by himself and I figured he was Pollux, son of Dionysus.

I could hardly breathe. It was a dream come true! "Hi, guys," I squeaked, eyes wide. "My name is actually Quinn, not Gwen. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING."

Beckendorf and Pollux grinned at me. They were all saying stuff, talking at the same time—talking to _me, _asking me questions. But I was in such a daze; I couldn't make sense of anything.

Then I saw a guy wearing fur pants. I thought I was going to faint.

I stumbled around the ping pong table and stared at him, grasping his shoulders. "You're Grover?"

"Um, yes—"

"You're not black!"

He looked down at his arms. "Well… no. It's really hard for a satyr to even get a tan."

I laughed. "Hi, Grover!" I gave him an enormous hug until he started making choking noises. I pulled away. "You're so cool! You're like the best satyr in the world!"

He cleared his throat. "Thanks!"

I looked around the room, grinning at everyone. "You guys are great! I'm so glad to meet you—you seriously have no idea!"

I went around, hugging everybody.

"Beckendorf! I love you!"

"Silena, you rock my socks off."

"Michael Yew! You're so short; I could just pack you up and send you to grandma."

Annabeth and Percy helped introduce me to all the senior counselors—even though I already knew them—and they helped me distinguish Travis Stoll from Connor Stoll.

After a while, Chiron rolled himself into the room, followed by a yawning Dionysus.

"Good morning," the centaur said. "Welcome to the first war council meeting of the summer. I would like also like to welcome the lovely Quinn Brown to her first meeting. I am aware that she is not a senior counselor, nor a demigod. However, she will be vitally important. It is crucial for her to attend all the war council meetings that we will hold."

The senior counselors clapped and cheered.

"Miss Brown, do you have anything to say?" Chiron asked. "Anything that we need to know?"

"Well," I said, "first of all I just wanted to say I'm so absolutely glad to be here. This is definitely going to take some getting used to. But aside from that, this morning I was thinking… There are a few things that you guys can't say in front of everyone because of… um, something. So maybe you can come to me first before a meeting to be sure that nothing… wow, this is hard to explain."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "You mean we have to consult with you before we announce anything in a war council meeting?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's what I meant."

"How come?" Travis asked.

"Well…" I tried not to look at Silena Beauregard. "Some things aren't safe to say out loud at the moment. So if there's anything to be announced, you guys need to come to me privately. This includes Chiron and Dionysus."

Mr. D looked up from his wine magazine. "I may say whatever I want, mortal! I'll turn you into a grape! Would you like to become a fruit?"

I winced. "No, Mr. Sir Dionysus, señor."

Chiron cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Dionysus, Quinn may have a point. We have to trust her. This may cost us the war."

I nodded. "I agree with the wise centaur."

Dionysus muttered something about alien abductions.

Chiron looked at me. "For this council meeting, I will go over a few rules and schedules for training. Is that…?"

"No, it's fine," I said. "There's no threat in that."

"Very well," Chiron muttered. "First of all, we need to be reminded that no heads are to be dunked into toilets."

Everyone looked at a certain head counselor of the Ares cabin.

"Come on, Clarisse, I thought we were past that," Connor said.

She glared at him. "Shut up, dimwit, or else you and your stupid clone will be next!"

"Clarisse," Chiron warned. "You must learn to control your temper. Also, whoever is putting blueberry jelly in Mr. D's underwear drawer needs to please withdraw from this pranking activity."

The Stoll brothers looked very suspicious.

Dionysus grunted.

"As for the schedules for this summer," Chiron said, "the Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo cabins will be training from nine-thirty AM to eleven AM. The Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins will train from one-thirty PM to three PM…" **(A/N: I know Riordan has an actual sample schedule for camp on his website and in the "Ultimate Guide" book… but I really don't feel like following that one. I'm just gonna kind of make up my own schedule.)**

He continued going over schedules and activities. Once he was finished, he turned to me.

"Would you like to train this summer, Quinn?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh… train? Well… I don't quite trust myself with sharp objects."

"If you will be going into battle with us this, you will need to learn how to defend yourself against monsters."

I realized I hadn't really considered that.

"You could train with us," Percy offered. "Annabeth and I will teach you."

"Well… okay," I said. "But it's not my fault if I accidentally gut someone with a spear."

Annabeth smirked. "It's training. That's what you're supposed to do."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, it's almost time for the first group to train. Good luck, everyone. Don't be late for lunch at noon."

And the council adjourned.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So how do I hold this sword?" I asked.

"Just like that," Percy said. "Except… not upside-down."

Annabeth had helped me into some armor and had given me a weapon. Now the three of us were walking to the arena. I was doing pretty well, except for the fact that I fell down every time I took a step.

"I remember my first day in armor," Percy muttered. "It'll get easier."

"I look like a bulky metal monster," I complained.

"It's okay," Percy said. "We all do."

That would be true, except he and Annabeth looked like models in rusty bronze armor.

When we arrived at the arena, we got ready to train. There was probably about twenty or thirty demigods practicing. Percy paired up with me while Annabeth paired up with another guy, whom I couldn't quite see because my helmet kept getting in my eyes.

Percy taught me the basics. How to block, how to swing, and how to hold both your heavy sword and very heavy shield at the same time.

"Swing," he ordered. "Now try to block this… good. Swing again… now parry…"

I stopped. "Parry? Like Perry the Platypus?"

"Perry the Pl—no, Quinn. Parry. Like this."

Little by little, I started to understand how training worked. Percy taught me a few of his techniques, which I totally sucked at.

Then we had to switch partners. Percy got Annabeth and I got Annabeth's old partner.

He stood in front of me. "Ready?"

"Hold on," I said. "Can I take off this helmet? I can't see a thing."

So I removed my helmet. Standing in front of me was the hottest guy in the world (besides Percy, but he's totally taken by Annabeth).

Now, blue eyes didn't always get my attention. I mostly preferred green (wink wink), especially after I'd read the Percy Jackson series. But suddenly I was a fan of blue eyes. Suddenly I was a very big fan.

This kid had everything. The eyes, the caramel-colored shag, the muscles. The works. The _sexy_ works.

"Hi," I said.

He smiled. "Hi. Are you sure you want to take that off? Someone might accidentally shoot you with an arrow… in the head."

"How come you're not wearing a helmet?" I asked. "The same thing could happen to you."

He hesitated. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm often right."

He smirked. "Yeah? You're Gwen, right? The one who knows the future or something?"

"Quinn, actually." I said. "But yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm Preston. Son of Apollo."

Perfect! He was so perfect!

I gripped my sword. "So, handsome—I mean, Preston. Should we, uh, train now?"

He grinned at me, and I was so glad I didn't blush easily. "Sure," he said. "Do you know the basics?"

"Kind of. I'm not very good, considering I just started."

"I'll help you out," he said. "You be great in no time, especially if _I'm_ teaching you."

I laughed. What an air-head.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After we were done training, I went to lunch at the mess hall. I sat with Annabeth and I talked to her about how hot Preston was. I probably should have discussed the war with her, but that could wait a while. It was only my second day of camp.

I just kind of followed Percy around after that. I watched him go through his regular schedule—archery, canoeing, Pegasus-riding (which I thought was really cool.) I also met Blackjack.

He was what you'd expect—a black horse with black wings.

"Did you know I've actually heard you talk?" I asked him.

He whinnied.

"Yeah. I read from Percy's point of view. And since he could converse with you, I kind of listened. You're pretty hilarious. Like when you called Dionysus 'the wine dude' and he threatened to turn you into a bottle of merlot or something."

It felt kind of weird talking to a horse, but Percy grinned at me.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"He thinks you're awesome."

I smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

When Percy was done with his activities, we went to dinner. I sat with Percy and I promised Annabeth I'd sit with her for breakfast the next morning.

And I did. Then I trained with Preston again. Followed Percy around. I even tried a few of his activities, like canoeing and riding Blackjack.

A few days after that, I started following Annabeth around. It turned out the Athena cabin had archery with the Apollo kids, wink wink.

Preston helped me shoot my first arrow.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This went on for a few weeks. Time went by unbelievable fast. Camp Half-Blood started to become my home. Percy and Annabeth became my best friends.

But I expected things at camp to start getting serious soon. A few demigods started going on mini-quests. I realized Percy was getting a little bit stressed out. Every once in a while, I tried to tell him he didn't have anything to be nervous about yet, but he didn't always listen.

Once, I was sitting in my room with Annabeth, having a regular conversation. I fearfully decided to turn on my phone. Annabeth had told me that I was allowed to use electronics, since I was mortal. But hadn't had the guts to even look at my cell phone until now.

"How many weeks has it been?" I asked Annabeth.

"About three and a half."

"Okay. I'll have maybe… thirty missed calls."

I turned on my cell phone and waited for it to load.

My eyes went wide. "Holy cheese! 157 missed calls from Mom!"

"Wow," Annabeth muttered. "You should call back."

"Uh… maybe later."

Annabeth snorted. "Quinn, your mom is obviously worried about you. You should at least send her a text or something."

So I did. I texted, _Sorry, mom. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be back in like August. I love you!_

Then I gasped.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot it came out on October 4th!"

"What came out?"

I tried to avoid the name. _The Son of Neptune_ could really throw some ideas out there and make Annabeth suspicious. "The… second book in the Heroes of Olympus series. The second Percy Jackson series."

"But… I thought you said all the books disappeared."

I froze. "Oh my gosh. You're right. OH MY GOSH, NO! I'm not gonna be able to know what happens to… I mean, how the… I mean… I can't tell you anything. But I won't be able to know what happens! This is horrible!"

Annabeth was pale. I was probably making it sound worse than it actually was. I mean, I still knew where Percy was, right? Somewhere in the other camp, in Las Vegas, behind some… hills… ugh, if only I could read _The Lost Hero_ again.

But I couldn't. The series was gone and I had to be satisfied with what I had. I could still help a few things… like Beckendorf's death…

Oh, who was I kidding? I wouldn't know Percy's exact location! I wouldn't know how to defeat Gaea and the giants. And I would never witness the Percabeth reunion! **(A/N: Quinn does not know that Percabeth does not reunite in **_**the Son of Neptune**_**. Curse you, Riordan!)**

How could I have been so stupid? _The Son of Neptune_ had come out last year on October 4th. I had been too wrapped up in the whole I-met-Percy-Jackson-and-I'm-going-to-camp situation and I completely forgot about the next book! How?

You, Quinn Brown, have failed as a Percy Jackson fan! Shame on you!

Annabeth was still pale.

I started to apologize, but someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said hopelessly.

Once again, it was Percy Jackson. This time he was not shirtless. This time he brought bad news.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking extremely depressed. "Two demigods have just joined the enemy."

* * *

><p>.<p>

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!  
>Hey guys.<p>

Those of you who just freaked out because of the_ Son of Neptune_ thing, chillax. I know what I'm doing. ;D

Well, just to make it clear, Quinn is actually living in the summer of 2012. That might explain the whole "The-Son-of-Neptune-came-out-last-year" thing. Idk, if you're confused you can PM me or something.  
>This chapter is actually covering a span of about three weeks. I can't really describe every one of Quinn's days at camp. That would be boring.<br>Okay so review! Leave me ideas and stuff.

Yours in demigodishness. ;) Leo Valdez, anyone? Do I love that kid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Be sure to check out my new story, **_**Olympus Weekly**_**! Guaranteed giggles… I think…**

* * *

><p>( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )<p>

So after all that, the war came, the gods won, and I went back home to Georgia.

Yeah, I'm forreal. I'm not gonna tell you how it happened. Cause I'm cruel like that. See ya.

—Quinn Brown

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHA jk. Wouldn't that suck if I was serious? You guys would totally throw fruit at your computer. Mu-haha!

On with the story.

In case you hadn't noticed, today I was in a pranking mood. I'd totally been hanging out with the Stoll brothers for the past two weeks. Those kids are friggin awesome.

So I was in the Athena cabin with Annabeth and her siblings. Yes, Quinn Brown was _finally_ discussing the war with her fellow campers. *heavenly voices sing hallelujah*

This was when I remembered the whole issue of Clarisse _not_ fighting in the war.

Annabeth was in the middle of a sentence when I shouted, "Wait, wait, wait!"

She looked startled. "What?"

"Shh! I need to think." I told them not to move, speak, or breathe, or else I would lose my train of thought, which was very important at the moment.

_Okay, so I have to make sure the Ares cabin _does_ participate in the war, or else Silena Beauregard will pose as Clarisse and get killed by the drakon—this being an event I should probably avoid. Clarisse was angry about a stupid chariot that the Apollo cabin got to keep. So I have to go warn the Apollo kids. Ooo, I get to see Preston! I'm probably gonna have to explain to them why they should give up a perfectly good chariot… Should I do it? Would it ruin the future if I told them just a little piece of information? When is the chariot gonna get here anyway? Oh my gosh, Quinn, it's not just gonna magically arrive. The Apollo and Ares kids will go on a quest together or something._

"I'm done thinking," I said. "You may all once again inhale oxygen."

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

I decided it was okay to tell them, but I didn't mention the whole Silena/Clarisse/Drakon situation.

"So you guys need to watch out for when the Ares and Apollo cabins go on quests together," I warned, "or else Clarisse will go all war-god's-daughter dramatic and ruin many things. This is serious."

Annabeth's siblings nodded.

After a good hour of planning and discussing the war, the Athena kids decided to present what they had so far to Chiron.

"Okay," I said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be somewhere, doing… something."

I walked out of cabin six, ignoring a few suspicious glances.

"Hey," someone whispered.

I turned hesitantly. "T-Man. You got the stuff?"

Travis and Connor Stoll emerged from behind the cabin. "You got the drachma?"

"Show me the stuff."

"Show me the drachma."

"Here," I said, handing Connor a drachma that I'd accidentally stolen from Percy.

Travis secretly pulled a can of Dr. Pepper out of his jacket and gave it to me.

I snapped it open. "Thanks," I said. "It's _so_ hard to get some good, caffeinated pop at Camp Half-Blood."

Connor fist-bumped Travis. "It's no problem, Quinn."

I chugged my Dr. Pepper and gave a feminine burp. "So," I said. "You ready to prank some Aphrodite girls?"

Travis grinned slyly. "Always."

The next thing we knew, we were in the Aphrodite cabin. Travis was putting glue in their nail polish. Connor was putting worms in their shoes. I was replacing their Chanel perfumes and Axe colognes with skunk spray.

We were in there for about fifteen minutes.

I unscrewed the last bottle of skunk spray and gagged. "Nasty stuff," I muttered. "Where did you _get_ it, anyway?"

"We know a guy," Travis said.

I was about to ask who the heck they were talking about when I heard a hushed voice coming from what seemed like the bathroom.

I jumped. "Hide!"

Travis and Connor bolted out of the cabin.

I would have followed, but the voice from the bathroom said something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

_"Luke, I swear I don't know. They haven't mentioned anything about that."_

My head spun.

Luke. Was he here?

I slowly walked towards the bathroom, trying not to make a sound.

The voice continued talking quietly. _"No. The new girl—Quinn Brown—isn't letting Chiron say anything at the war meetings without her approval."_

My eyes widened and I pinched my arm to prevent myself from yelling quite loudly. They'd just _given_ the enemy my name! I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_"I swear on the Styx I'm not making this up, Luke… Okay. Okay, fine. I'll do my best."_

I figured it was time for me to haul booty. But I was way too angry.

So I stood right in front of the bathroom door, crossed my arms, and put on my best 'pissed the Hades off' facial expression.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and out came the one and only Silena Beauregard.

She stuck a charm bracelet in her pocket quickly. Then she looked up and pretty much screamed.

"Wh-wh… what are you d-doing here… Quinn?" She was visibly trembling with fear. I mean, duh, she'd just gotten caught sending information to the enemy. Plus, she was facing the Ultimate-Pissed-Off-Quinn. Who _wouldn't_ be trembling with fear?

"I have a better question for you, Silena." I looked her directly in the eyes. "What the _heck_ do you think you're doing, passing information to Kronos?"

Silena yelped. "Shh! Please. Please, _please_ be quiet. Please, I'm begging you!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Do you know what will happen if someone hears you?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't announce to the entire camp what you've been doing."

Silena's lip trembled. "_Please_, Quinn. It's not my fault. Please, let me explain. Luke—"

"Save it," I said. "Silena, you seriously have no idea how much trouble you're getting yourself into."

Silena wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I know something horrible is going to come out of this, but… I can't do anything about it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Here's a brilliant idea—stop talking to Kronos!"

"Shhh!" She looked around wildly. "Someone could hear you!"

I stared at her. "Give me the bracelet."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Quinn, you don't understand."

"No, Silena, I _don't_ understand. Do you _want_ to be known as the spy of Camp Half-Blood? When people find out what you've been doing—and they eventually will—do you want to be looked down on and never trusted again?"

Silena shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?" I demanded. "Throw the bracelet away and just _don't_ give information to the enemy! It's as simple as that."

"It's not that easy," Silena muttered. "Luke threatened to tell. And if he tells, I'll be rejected by this camp—kicked out. And once that happens, I won't be protected anymore. Kronos's army will come get me and try to force me to join."

I started to interrupt, but she put a hand up.

"Let me finish," she said. "They'll try to force me to join, but of course I won't. I'm on Olympus's side. I would never fight against the gods. But if I tell them that I won't join, they'll kill me, Quinn. Kronos will have no mercy."

Her eyes were filled with fear. She'd started to shake again.

"And that's why I can't just _throw_ the bracelet away," Silena concluded. "I've gone too far with this and now there's no way out."

I shook my head. "We'll figure something out, Silena."

"No, Quinn. Haven't I made it clear? There's _nothing_ I can do."

I crossed my arms and glared at her, getting angry all over again. "Silena Beauregard, if you don't stop sending information to Kronos, Charles Beckendorf is going to die. Think about _that_."

She stood frozen, staring at me in horror.

I walked towards the door. I was about to leave, but I paused halfway, turning towards Silena. "When you're ready to discuss how to get out of this, you tell me."

I left the cabin, feeling extremely disappointed. I honestly had no idea what to do with this situation, but I'd come up with something.

I didn't really know where I was going. I had no desire to talk to anyone right now—I just wanted to think. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to tell Silena that Beckendorf was going to die. I honestly hadn't intended to say that—it just slipped out. I was just so angry… it seemed almost as if Silena _wanted _to keep passing information to Kronos. But I knew the truth—she just felt helpless about the whole situation. I had to _do _something.

I started walking towards the pegasus stables. Maybe I could take Blackjack for a ride. That was always relaxing. I wondered if Percy would get angry—after all, _no_ one steals his pegasus. Not even Rachel.

Then my thoughts turned to that rich old redhead. I wondered when I would meet her. I wondered what I would say when I met her—me being a 100% Percabeth fan. It's not that I didn't like Rachel… I just didn't like her breaking up Percy and Annabeth. Even if it hadn't been on purpose.

"Where are you going?" someone asked.

I stopped and turned around. "Oh… hey, Preston. I was just going to the pegasus stables."

Preston watched me carefully. "Do you mind if I come along?" he asked.

"No way," I said. "Come on."

As we walked, he started telling me about how he'd accidentally shot an arrow at Dionysus's butt. I tried to listen—after all, that was a very interesting topic—but my mind was still on the Silena situation.

"…he threatened to turn me into a very small fish, but Chiron came to my defense. In the end, my punishment was giving Mr. D a foot rub. That was probably the most disgusting… Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up. "Yeah! I'm totally fine."

Preston watched me skeptically. "Do you not want me to go to the stables with you? I can go back."

"No, no!" I said, a little too quickly. "It's not your fault at all—I was just in deep thought. What were you saying? Foot rub to a small fish?"

Preston smiled a little bit. "That's not really important. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

I bit my lip. "…I don't think I can. It's just something that might happen in the future that's worrying me."

Preston nodded. "How long till it happens?"

I thought about it. "Well, it's July 2nd right now… so about a month."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm always here."

This is the part where my stomach begins to eat itself.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Preston shrugged. "Yeah, no problem. So are you excited about the capture the flag game tonight?"

I stopped and stared at him. "That's _tonight_?

He laughed. "You're kidding, right? _Everyone_ talks about the capture the flag games. We've been training for weeks. How could you forget?"

I froze. The capture the flag game was tonight_._ The _Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon_ story from _The Demigod Files_ was taking place in just a few hours.

He_llo_? MAJOR Percabeth fluff!

"Oh my gods." I stared at Preston. "I have to find Annabeth."

* * *

><p>( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )<p>

Those of you who haven't read _The Demigod Files_ yet—you are not true Percy Jackson fans.

LOL, jk.

No, I'm forreal.

So I know I haven't updated in forever, and I am truly sorry about that. I just had this huuuuge thing of writers block. It sucked.

Once again, be sure to check out my new story, _**Olympus Weekly**__._

Please review, or else I will probably die.

Not really, but **please review!**

THANK YOUUUUUU!


End file.
